Amortentia
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: Una clase de pociones en el septimo año merodeador.   —Lily, estas roja… ¡Cálmate un poco! —Le susurra divertida su amiga.  —¡Alice, calla! ¡"Tú sabes quién" escuchara! — Replica Lily mas ruborizada, si se podía.  —Si me gritas así, de seguro escuchará.


—¡Exacto! Diez puntos para usted, señorita Evans. — Exclama sonriente aquel hombre que lleva siendo su profesor desde ya hace siete años.

Y allí esta ella, sonriente por haber ganado puntos para su casa y arremangándose la túnica para empezar su poción.

—Como dijo la señorita Evans, "Amortentia" es la poción de amor más poderosa conocida, no crea amor, sólo obsesión. —Como si eso ya no lo supiera él…

Y entonces las escucha:

—Lily… dos asientos atrás esta Potter. ¿No lo quieres saludar?—Dice picaronamente la mejor amiga de Lily, Alice.

La pelirroja le da un codazo suave, le mira de forma reprochadora y comienza a preparar los ingredientes.

Sonríe triunfante, pero algo le preocupa… en la cara de Lily había un leve rubor, pequeñísimo pero sin duda, él lo puede diferenciar de la cara de su ex mejor amiga.

¿Es que acaso Lily había cambiado? ¿Había caído en la redes de ese patán? ¿Y si uno de estos días… ella aceptaba salir con él?

Aparto aquellos pensamientos en cuanto leyó las instrucciones (mejorables, claro) y comenzó él mismo a preparar la poción, ya que por fijarse en la pelirroja había quedado rezagado.

Ya habían pasado cuarenta minutos desde el comienzo de la clase, y como él había terminado rápidamente se dedicaba a escuchar conversaciones ajenas (una mala costumbre que debía quitarse). Esta vez miraba a Alice y Lily de nuevo ¿Qué tan interesante tendrían que decirse esas dos cotillas?

Cabello, ropa y Frank Longbottom… Era todo lo que decía Alice. ¿Cómo Lily no se cansaba?

—Te digo que ayer vi a Frank…

—¿Pero él no estudia hace un año para auror? —Preguntaba interesada Lily.

—Claro que sí, pero ya sabes que tiene los jueves libre… Me vino a visitar—Termina con una sonrisa triunfante.

—De acuerdo, estas bañada en suerte Alice, mira que salir con ese chico tan responsable… Espera, ¿Qué huele tan bien?

Miro hacia todos lados, buscando el aroma mientras levantaba levemente la barbilla…

Ella le miró, con esos ojos verdes penetrantes que hace dos años le habían dejado de mirar con ternura y amistad.

¿Recordaba acaso las tardes charlando juntos? ¿Las lagrimas derramadas juntos? ¿Las risotadas que hacían que les doliese el estomago?

Él mismo aparto la mirada, fingiendo que observaba a Alecto Carrow, la más mordaz y socarrona de las postulantes a Mortifagas... Bueno, después de esa tal Bellatrix, que llevaba ya unos años dentro de aquel estrecho grupo al cual quería entrar.

—Alice, huele a árbol de pino, a pastel de calabaza y… —La escucho callar. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella? ¿Acaso de un momento a otro se convertiría en las típicas chicas que ella tanto aborrecía?

—¿A que mas, Lily? —La incito su amiga a seguir, había una sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro de Alice que a Severus le daba mala espina.

—A nada más, Alice… ¿Qué sientes tú? —Pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema rápidamente mientras agregaba un poco de poción verde pálido a su caldero.

Y entonces Alice respondía cosas absurdas y sin sentido para él, aunque más que sin sentido eran irrelevantes que las supiera.

—Hey Cornamenta, ¿No tienes calor? —Y allí estaba, no podían faltar las voces de los patanes, Black y Potter.

—¿Calor? Algo… —Respondía el engreído sin apartar su mirada de la poción, para luego almacenarla en un frasco e ir a dejarla al escritorio del profesor —. Quizás si te quitaras la capa…

—De acuerdo, lo hago —Respondía el otro elevando la voz, como si ya no toda la clase los estuviera escuchando —Si tú también te la quitas.

—¿Eres un idiota, lo sabes?— Potter sonrió de lado, mientras pasaba por el pasillo que estaba el caldero de Lily se quitaba la capa —¿Feliz, Sirius?

—Algo —Contestaba el otro, mientras decía mirando de reojo a Diana, de Ravenclaw —Estaría más bien aun si salgo hoy con una Ravenclaw…

Espera ¿Qué hace Lily tapándose la boca de esa forma?

—Lily, estas roja… ¡Cálmate un poco! —Le susurra divertida su amiga.

—¡Alice, calla! ¡"Tú sabes quién" escuchara! — Replica Lily mas ruborizada, si se podía.

—Si me gritas así, de seguro escuchara… Pero creo que adivino que el perfume de "Quien tu sabes" es lo último que sientes con Amortentia —Termino triunfante.

¿Qué? ¿Qué adivinó esa chica que él no pudo? ¿Tenía relación con Potter? ¿O acaso era algo mas… Grave?

—Lily… ¿Quieres hablar luego de clases? No te quitare mucho tiempo —Escucha de nuevo a Potter ¿Es que sinceramente no se puede quedar callado? Al menos ahora su voz no esta tan engreída como siempre ¿Acaso estaba ayudándose con un Engreidalómetro? No, eso no existía…

—¿Sólo serán unos minutos, de acuerdo? Luego tengo que correr a Runas Antiguas… —Luego gira hacia al frente mientras mueve su cabellera roja.

¿Eso fue un SÍ? ¿Un SÍ en parte?

—Bájale a la emoción, Lils —Susurra sarcásticamente de nuevo Alice —Además, le has dado en parte una cita a Potter, te debes preparar… Ordénate el cabello, chica…

—¿Tú crees que me pedirá una cita? —Pregunta nerviosa.

Y entonces no quiere escuchar más, porque el solo hecho de verla nerviosa y ruborizada por Potter, le hierve la sangre.

¿Dónde quedo la chica decidida que nunca caería en las redes de ese patán?

La ha perdido.

Tenía algunas dudas antes, pero la Amortentia se lo confirmó:

La ha perdido, y esta vez para siempre.


End file.
